


Berlin Premiere

by shirasade



Series: Desire Universe [4]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: BDSM, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-13
Updated: 2003-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had not been so long since they finished pickups, but he had almost forgotten what it felt like to be so opened and overwhelmed every night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Berlin Premiere

Dom was sore. It had not been so long since they finished pickups, but he had almost forgotten what it felt like to be so opened and overwhelmed every night.

Dom felt fire under his skin, which had been so cold before Billy touched it again. Who cared that the fire burned, just as long as it stopped the numbness. Feeling black leather chafing his wrist, his whole body aching deliciously, Dom went to his place on the red carpet. Next to Billy.

It was almost like being in New Zealand again. It was almost like belonging again.

Dom belonged.


End file.
